


until we meet again

by kissoflife



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Foot Jobs, Incest, Kinda fluffy I guess?, M/M, Sibling Incest, drinking game: take a shot every time rinne calls hiiro cute lmao, never thought i would ever use these tags lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoflife/pseuds/kissoflife
Summary: Usually a farewell greeting meant a kick to the head; an old tradition from their hometown. So when Hiiro suggested doing it, Rinne certainly did not expect things to turn out this… heated.
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro & Amagi Rinne, Amagi Hiiro/Amagi Rinne
Comments: 26
Kudos: 70





	until we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> welp, guess i paved my way to hell with this fic. oopsie.  
> rinne’s second idol story gave me the inspiration for this little fic, so it’s kinda like an alternative ending? lmao. i hope you enjoy!!  
> also; please, no flaming. i was so scared to post this fic that i actually created an alternative account, so… yeah. be nice, please, thx!!!

“Nope~. Not gonna listen any longer. Bye-bye, little brother!”

“Ugh! Nii-san, wait! Let’s at least do the farewell greeting!”

Farewell greeting, huh. This would usually mean a kick aimed at the head, so Rinne steels himself for another attack, but… it never comes.

Because instead Hiiro comes up to him, a determined look in his blue eyes, takes Rinne’s face between his hands and… kisses him.

Full on the lips.

In the middle of the damn street.

Rinne freezes, so perplex that he can’t move for a few seconds, just standing there and letting himself be kissed, until he finally comes back to his senses and pushes Hiiro away from him.

“Fuck,” he curses, hating how breathless his voice already sounds. Hiiro goes in for another kiss, so he has to put his hands on his shoulders to keep him at bay. “You really are fuckin’ insane, aren’t ya? You can’t just do _that_! Not here!”

“Why not?” Hiiro furrows his brows, his lack of understanding clearly visible on his face. “It’s not like anyone from our hometown is gonna see us here, so we don’t have to hide any longer, do we?”

“Hah!” Rinne lets out a surprised laugh. “Are ya really so horny ya can’t think straight anymore?”

“I don’t understand,” Hiiro says, unconsciously pushing his lower lip out for a pout. “It’s been so long and I…” His gaze drops to his feet, almost bashful. “I’ve really missed Nii-san,” he admits quietly, slowly reaching out to grab onto Rinne’s shirt. “Didn’t you miss me, too…?”

Rinne’s heart skips a beat at the sight. God, these damn puppy eyes have and probably always will be his biggest weakness. Curse his little brother for being so freakin’ cute!

His expression softens. “Of course did Onii-chan miss you, too,” he murmurs, brushing his thumb lightly over the underside of Hiiro’s jaw. Hiiro instantly leans into the touch and fuck; he really is just one big puppy, huh? “But we still can’t do this here, in public. This may not be our hometown, but city folk ain’t exactly accepting of these kind of relationships either, ya know?”

Hiiro lets out a disappointed sigh, his fingers balling the material of Rinne’s shirt. “But I wanna kiss Nii-san so _badly_. Can’t I…?”

His eyes get big, so desperate and eager, that Rinne feels the first signs of arousal stirring in his gut. It really has been a while since they’ve shared a kiss, even longer since they’ve been doing _more_ than just kissing, and Rinne would be a big, fat liar if he didn’t say he wanted him, too.

And how could he not when Hiiro looks at him like _that_ , teeth nibbling on his plump bottom lip and gaze oh so shameless?

But they _really_ can’t be doing anything indecent here. Even just standing so close to each other might be suspicious, especially now that they’re idols and some people might actually recognize them. But where could they go…?

Rinne knows that Niki must be home from work by now, so that’s not an option. Hiiro’s dorm at ES is also no alternative. A love hotel could be an idea, but them visiting such an establishment isn’t very subtle, either, especially in broad daylight. So that would definitely raise suspicion, too…

Fuck. Back in their hometown it was a lot easier to find a place for some privacy; they always knew when which rooms would be unoccupied or if they had to snuck out into the forest for some alone time instead. 

But the big city is still new and unknown to them. Shit.

Rinne blinks, Hiiro suddenly pulling on his shirt bringing him back to the present. “I’ve passed by a secluded place earlier,” he says, hushed. His voice sounds urgent, like he might die if he doesn’t kiss him in the next five seconds and-

Yeah, shit, Rinne _really_ wants to fuck his brains out.

“Show me.”

And so Hiiro does. It actually is somewhat secluded. Not the best hiding spot ever, but at least it hides them from the public eye good enough, so Rinne doesn’t resist when Hiiro pushes him against the wall and starts kissing him.

Hiiro is surprisingly forceful. He kisses him like he is a man starving, his tongue clumsy in his eagerness; Rinne feels a trail of their mixed spit escaping the corner of his mouth. He makes a move to wipe it from his face, but Hiiro catches his wrist before he can do so and instead pins his hand to the wall, right next to his head. Rinne lets out a strangled sound; a mixture between surprise and arousal, his dick twitching in his pants.

It’s rare for his brother to be this aggressive, he must be really pent up to act like this: desperate and horny. A thought that makes Rinne’s heart beat a little faster, his dick a little harder.

It’s fuckin’ hot, Hiiro wanting him so badly he starts losing control.

He pulls Hiiro closer to himself, shoving his hand under his shirt to touch his muscular back, greedy for more body contact.

They kiss until Rinne’s lips feel swollen and raw and even then Hiiro doesn’t want to let go of him, Rinne has to actually _force_ him away with a hand on his chin.

“Fuck,” he rasps, licking some drool away from his mouth. “Look at you…”

And what a sight he is: Hiiro’s face is flushed red, a blush that surely goes down to his shoulders, because Rinne knows from experience that he always blushes with his full body. His lips are a deep red, swollen, and then there is that look in his eyes, dark and fully focused on him…

Hiiro looks dangerous.

Like he’s a hunter and Rinne his prey.

Rinne can’t help but shudder, even more heat pooling in his groin.

“You look like you want to eat me up”, he breathes, almost like he’s in awe, swiping his thumb over Hiiro’s wet bottom lip. “So desperate for your Onii-chan, aren’t ya. That’s why you followed me all the way down here, isn’t it?”

The right corner of his mouth curves up into a smirk. “Because you’re a naughty little boy, wanting your own brother to keep your dick wet.”

Hiiro bites his thumb, just lightly. “I’ve followed you because you’re my everything and I want to be with you. Always.”

Rinne’s mouth falls open, just a little. That… certainly wasn’t the answer he expected. So… honest. Bold. Unashamed. Typically Hiiro, actually, but somehow still surprising, sometimes.

Hiiro takes the chance of his stunned silence to kiss him again, licking behind his teeth and bringing their bodies even closer together. So close that Rinne can feel how hard he is, his dick rubbing against his thigh.

Rinne tugs on his bottom lip with his teeth, earning a small whimper from Hiiro this way, and looks at him with hooded eyes. “You wanna make your Onii-chan feel good, don’t ya?” he asks, gently cradling the back of Hiiro’s head.

Hiiro nods vigorously. “Yeah…”

“Yeah, of course you do,” Rinne coos, combing through Hiiro’s tousled red hair with his fingers. “You wanna suck me off, cutie?”

Hiiro lets out a shuddering gasp. “Yeah,” he says again, drawn out and breathy this time, and sinks down on his knees.

Rinne bites his lip, watching Hiiro’s shaking fingers fight with his belt for a few seconds before pulling down his pants and getting his dick out.

He can’t help but throw his head back when Hiiro doesn’t waste any time and takes him into his mouth immediately, the feeling of wet heat around his cock making him moan. God, it’s really been way too fuckin’ long.

Hiiro looks up at him through his lashes, the splotchy red in his cheeks getting even darker, and licks at the slit before he lets Rinne sink deeper into his mouth.

“Shit, what a pretty sight you are,” he murmurs, sweeping Hiiro’s sweaty bangs away from his face to have a better view. “You’re taking my cock so well, you’re making Onii-chan real proud.”

Hiiro rubs his thighs together at the praise, a small whimper escaping his throat, and starts sucking his dick in earnest. His movements are sloppy in his eagerness to please, a little choppy, but his mouth is so, so wet and good and perfect around him that Rinne doesn’t even care.

In fact, his enthusiasm certainly makes up for the surprising lack of finesse. Normally Hiiro is a lot more skilled in giving head, but his clumsiness is just another sign that shows how much he actually wants him.

Rinne curses, tightening his grip on Hiiro’s hair. “You’re doing so well, but I’m sure you can do even better, cutie,” he whispers, voice raspy, his hand going once again to the back of his head to carefully guide him closer to his groin. “Think you can take me all the way inside that pretty little mouth of yours?”

Nodding, Hiiro closes his eyes, a concentrated look on his face while he’s taking more and more of his dick until his nose is firmly nestled in curly hair.

Rinne can’t help but instinctively thrust into his mouth, making Hiiro choke a little. He recovers quickly, though, relaxing the muscles in his throat and allowing his brother to fuck his face.

Hiiro looks so cute like this – a mixture of drool and precum on his chin and his eyelashes wet with unshed tears – that it doesn’t take long until Rinne can feel himself getting closer to the edge. His thrusts become sloppy, his knees starting to shake.

“Nngh, gonna cum,” he grunts, holding Hiiro down on his dick with both his hands, and then his orgasm already hits him full force. His vision blacks out, his whole body trembling, while he starts to empty himself in Hiiro’s mouth, spurt after thick spurt.

It’s been a while, so there is a lot of it. Hiiro splutters at first, a few drops of cum escaping the corner of his mouth, but he swallows the rest eagerly, sucking and licking at his cock to catch every drop until Rinne slumps down, spent and out of breath.

“Fuck,” is all he can say.

Hiiro leans back slowly, his dick slipping out of his mouth with a wet ‘pop’, and puts his chin on Rinne’s hip bone, looking up at him with a satisfied, dopey smile. There is still a smear of cum on the corner of his lips.

Rinne thinks about telling him, but it just looks too good on him, so he keeps his mouth shut and smiles back at him. And then he notices it; the dark, clearly wet patch at the front of Hiiro’s pants. His lips twitch upwards.

“Will ya look at that,” he teases, slipping his right foot out of his sneaker to put it between Hiiro’s legs, right on top of his dick. “So hard, just from sucking your brother off… What a dirty little boy you are~”

Hiiro just groans, unashamed, and starts rutting against his foot. Rinne allows it, even helps him get off by moving his foot up and down, massaging his clothed cock with his toes that way. His panting gets louder by the second, lips escaping cute little “ah, ah, ah” sounds until he goes completely rigid and just whines, long and low.

Rinne keeps moving his foot, only when he feels a warm wetness spreading in Hiiro’s pants does he stop all movements and slips back into his shoe.

“Nasty,” he comments, without actually meaning it, and sticks out his tongue at him. “C’mon, up with you, your knees are gonna get sore.”

Rinne offers his hand and helps him into a standing position. Hiiro is still a little wobbly on his feet, a dazed look on his flushed face. He looks so alluring like this that Rinne might actually consider going for a second round…

A blowjob is nice and all, but his body itches for a good fuck after these long weeks of being apart from each other… He hasn’t even _seen_ Hiiro’s cock, only felt it under the thin material of his pants...

The longer he thinks about it the more tempting it sounds to just blow all caution to the wind and let Hiiro fuck him right here and now… He knows that his brother would be thrilled by the idea, because he can still see it; that predatory glint in his eyes. Hiiro is insatiable, always has been; a blessing and a curse at the same time.

But he also knows that they really shouldn’t be doing this here, even the blowjob has been way too risky…

Rinne takes a deep breath out of his nose, his nostrils flaring. “Alright, we should probably-“

Hiiro silences him with a kiss.

But it’s a different kiss this time. It’s sweet; very slow and deep. Rinne can taste himself on Hiiro’s tongue, slightly bitter. It’s nice. He happily sighs into the kiss.

Hiiro lets the kiss linger for a few seconds before burrowing his face into Rinne’s shoulder, his arms loosely encircling his waist.

“Somebody’s very cuddly today, eh?” Rinne teases, putting one hand on his lower back. “It’s cute.”

Rinne has never been a big cuddler, especially not after sex. He has fucked other people before Hiiro and most of them tried, but he has never let them.

But with Hiiro… It’s different.

He has always been like this; clinging to Rinne at every possible opportunity, constantly wanting to hold his hand and start crying big, fat tears whenever he wasn’t able to.

Hiiro has loved him since the beginning.

Has been in _love_ with him since the beginning.

And Rinne feels exactly the same.

That’s why he doesn’t mind Hiiro clinging to him like that. In fact, he even welcomes it; Hiiro’s body pressed closed to him, feeling the strong flutter of his heartbeat in his chest.

It feels like home, like this is where he belongs.

Hiiro must be thinking something similar, because he cuddles even closer to him, like he never wants to let him go again… And for a while, Rinne allows it. But then he can feel Hiiro taking a deep breath, like he’s steeling himself for something… “Nii-san,” he says, his lips lightly touching the skin of his neck and making Rinne shudder. “Let’s go back to our hometown, okay?”

Rinne stiffens.

“Everyone is worried about you,” Hiiro continues, “and I don’t like being apart from you, I want-”

“Ah, what a shame!” Rinne interrupts, his loud voice and successfully drowning out Hiiro. “To ruin such a nice afterglow.”

“Nii-san…?”

“I’ve told you. I’m not going back.” Rinne gets out of the embrace by force and sighs, loud and annoyed. “Ah, I’m suddenly in such a foul mood, I’m gonna go back home and take a nap,” he announces and starts moving back towards the street. “Thanks for entertaining me, little brother, it was fun, but now it’s time to part ways again.”

“Wait! Nii-san!” Hiiro almost stumbles in his haste to quickly follow him. “Please, let’s talk! I don’t understand why you’re acting this way, I-“

“Nope.” Rinne clicks his tongue and holds up his hand without taking a glance back. “I’ll see ya around, little bro.”

He can hear Hiiro letting out a frustrated sound, but he doesn’t actually follow him this time.

Good.

It really is a shame that their little meeting had to end so sour, but there is always next time.

Because he knows that Hiiro won’t give up on him this easily. He will always chase after him, for as long as they live.

Rinne snorts, his lips twitching upwards into a smile.

Well, he supposes there are worse stalkers to have, so he definitely looks forward to their next encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> please talk about amagicest with me, i’m lonely. i also wrote another fic already (rinne fucking hiiro before a live), but i’m kinda unsatisfied with it, so i have to fix some stuff first before posting.  
> peace out.


End file.
